Spring Love
by Avatar Korra In Action
Summary: Afton always wanted a different life and always felt that he didn't belong to the Volturi. Maggie always felt that there was something missing. Meantime, the Cullens are dealing with Bella's death. Will the love between Maggie and Afton last and overcome every obstacles? Will the Cullens overcome Bella's death?
1. Chapter 1 -Characters

**A: N: I don't own Twilight or its characters. All I own are OC's. Hope you like it. This chapter is just the characters and couples.**

Vampires: (transformation date, real age, transformation age)

**Cullen:**

Carlisle Cullen: (30 years, 372 years, 23 years)

Esme Cullen: (24 years, 117 years, 26 years)

Edward Cullen: (17/18 years, 111 years, 17 years)

Rosalie Hale: (18 years, 97 years, 18 years)

Emmett Cullen: (20 years, 97 years, 20 years)

Alice Cullen: (19 years, 111 years, 19 years)

Jasper Hale: (20 years, 168 years, 19 years)

Renesmee Cullen: (16 years, 6 years, doesn't have because she was born and not bitten)

Marianne Cullen: (10 years - is a human girl that was adopted by Esme and Carlisle)

**Volturi:**

Aro (23 years, 5324 years, 24 years)

Corin (21 years, 310 years, 19 years)

Afton (21 years, 300 years, 19 years)

Chelsea (21 years, 3000 years, 22 years)

**Irish Coven: **

Liam: (36 years, 397 years, 36 years)

Siobhan: (20 years, 522 years, 20 years)

Maggie: (14 years, 180 years, 15 years)

Tamara: (17 years, 183 years, 17 years)

Caitlyn: (21 years, 187 years, 22 years)

Adrian: (22 years, 188 years, 22 years)

Dante: (24 years, 190 years, 22 years)

**Denali:**

Carmen: (27 years, 282 years, 28 years)

Eleazar: (29 years, 284 years, 29 years)

Garrett: (26 years, 311 years, 30 years)

Kate: (25 years, 1102 years, 24 years)

Tanya: (24 years, 1100 years, 24 years)

**Wolves: **

Jacob Black: 20 years

Leah Clearwater: 26 years

Embry Call: 22 years

Seth Clearwater: 17 years

Quil Ateara V: 20 years

**Humans:**

Katie Marshall: 16 years

Aidan Marshall: 24 years

Claire Young: 3 years

Madeleine Milyn Hill : 30 years

**Couples: **

Carlisle and Esme

Rosalie and Emmett

Jasper and Alice

Renesmee and Jacob

Afton and Maggie

Dante and Corin

Carmen and Eleazar

Garrett and Kate

Leah and Aidan

Seth and Katie

Quil and Claire

**A: N: So what did you think? Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2- Realization

**A: N: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. All I own are OC's. Hope you like the first official chapter.**

Afton's POV:

I was sitting on Chelsea's and mine room. Chelsea was my mate, and I have loved her since I joined the Volturi until I left them. Better said, I was forced to join. But that was another story, which I will save for later. Chelsea was just beautiful. Light brown hair in curls that reached the middle of her back and bright red eyes, she was my definition of beauty. I had chosen her for a mate on the moment I saw her, 280 years ago. Yes, I am not human. I am a creature of the night. During years and years I had to obey to the leaders of the Volturi, Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro was a vampire with jet black hair, and bright red eyes. Unless he had been long without drinking blood, and then his eyes would turn black. He was 5' 10''.

He was the oldest of the vampires who lived in Volterra, Italy, and he was the official leader of the Volturi. He had a wife named Sulpicia.

We also had Caius, a blonde vampire with eyes a little lighter than Aro's. He was the second leader and was an inch shorter than Aro. He had a wife named Athenodora.

Finally he had Marcus, the most quiet and calm leader. He was the tallest of the leaders, being 6'00'' high. His hair was brown and he had the same red eyes. He once had a wife, Didyme, but the Romanian Coven killed her.

We, the Volturi Guard were quite a bunch of people. Alec and Jane, who were twin brothers, Jane and Alec had about the same height, but Jane was blonde and Alec had dark brown hair.

Jane could make everyone feel pain, while Alec could take every sensation away from everyone. Demetri was a tracker; he could find anyone in any part of the world. He had black and short hair. Felix didn't have a power, but he was really strong; stronger than all the vampires on the Volturi put together. He had short and dark brown hair. Heidi was pretty and tall with mahogany hair. Her power was to seduce everyone, even though it's possible to resist, but really hard. Then we had Renata, a black haired vampire who was Aro's personal bodyguard and had a power that was a very pratical kind of shield. Corin, my best friend, had smooth and long black haired that reached the end of her back. It was impossible to be sad around her once she used her power, which was addictive contentment.

Santiago doesn't have a power, but as Felix, he is strong. He has black hair. Chelsea, my mate, can weaken or strengthen bonds, and so Aro gives her what she wants. Including keeping me at the Volturi Guard. They were changed by different vampires.

I, Afton Volturi, was changed by Aro in the eighteenth century. I can't really remember the exact year I was changed. My human memories are confused and fuzzy and I only have some flashes of it. The only thing I clearly remember is my fiancé's face. If only I remembered her name…

I suddenly couldn't take my mind of the mental picture I had of my fiancé. I felt my eyes change color to a light blue for a few seconds, as I saw in the mirror in front of me.

I knew right away I had broken my bond to Chelsea. And I also knew she had made me love her by using her power on me. I growled. Instead of letting me choose, she had held me down.

And so I knew she wasn't the one. She never had been. There was only one person holding me down to the Volturi, my best friend, Corin. I was going to leave the Volturi, and if she wanted to go, I would take her with me.

So I left my room and walked through the corridors in my tiptoes to Corin's room, walking in unannounced. She jumped up and screamed as I entered. I literally begged for her to be quiet.

-Please don't scream C… I am leaving the Volturi – I whispered so no one would hear me but her – Do you want to come with me?

I waited for her answer.

She hugged me and whispered:

-Yes.

I hugged her and whispered again.

-It's now three in the afternoon. I'll meet you here by nine pm.

I walked back in my tiptoes and sat down on the couch reading some books. I knew I wouldn't be able to take anything with me, that would only slow Corin and me down. So I kept reading all useful information I could before I left the castle.

Quite a few hours later I heard Chelsea opening the door and quickly hid the books and lay back down, pretending I was just resting. I looked quickly at my watch and noticed that there were only missing ten minutes to nine.

I watched as she walked in smiling. I didn't like her smile, as it was a mischievous one. I said:

-Please Chelsea, I am resting. Let me be for a while.

She nodded and left the room. I waited until she was fair away from the room and I walked back on my tiptoes to Corin's room.

She opened the door for me as I knocked.

-You're ready? – I whispered.

She nodded.

We got out of her room quietly and we walked towards the exit slow and without saying a word to one another. No words were needed to share for me to know what she was thinking and feeling. I knew she was afraid, as I was, and I wanted to hug her, but time was escaping from our fingers and we had to get out of there fast. "We have to make this" I thought.

We headed out closing the door quietly behind Corin and me. We then headed for the next city through the night, and that would be the time we were both travelling. Due to the sun that would almost always shine in Italy, we couldn't travel during the day.

I watched Corin's black eyes and suddenly became worried. She hadn't hunt in weeks, and only now I realized it. She looked a little weak to me, which only made me concern more about her.

If she was like this now, in a few days she would probably become delusional by blood deprivation. I only hoped I could get her some blood for her by that time. But we had to go on. We couldn't stop now, they must have figured out our absence by now. And with Demetri's gift, or ability as you prefer, we could be an easy prey.

We roamed around the world for what seemed weeks for me, but I couldn't be sure since I didn't have a calendar and my watch stopped. I felt my throat burn, so I assumed I had been at least two weeks without drinking any blood. I then looked at Corin, who was murmuring some things I couldn't understand and looked frenetic. She was probably delusional by now. I inhaled the air deeply for some animal or human around that could help her, but there was nothing nearby. Suddenly I watched her fall to the ground, and I rushed towards her, but then I felt a sharp pain, my vision blurred and everything went black.

I woke up when it was already day, and as soon as I opened my eyes the light hurt my vampire eyes. I shut them tight and opened them slowly to get used to the light. I looked around for Corin, but I couldn't see or smell her anywhere. I panicked. Where was she? Did Aro or anyone of the Volturi caught her, or worse, killed her? I then felt my throat burning. The thirst I was feeling was unbearable and I was feeling weak. How long have I been out? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Or years? How long have I been without drinking any blood? Where was Corin? And where in the world was I exactly? A lot of questions crossed my mind, but there was no one in sight to answer them. I tried to stand up but I fell back down, not having the strength to. Suddenly I could see Aro in front of me.

-You've left the Volturi. Do you know what is the penalty for leaving? Death. And that is what will happen to you now – He said with a twisted smile – And Corin's dead.

I shivered at his words, fighting the will to sob right then. My best friend was dead… And so I felt dead. And I would be in a matter of seconds.

He started to rip my neck out of my body. That was the last thing I saw. There was someone shaking me, making me wake up from my hallucination. I blinked and saw a girl that wasn't older than fourteen, fifteen maybe, with her curly red hair shining and her read eyes shining as well.

I felt dazed by her beauty and said:

-You're beautiful principessa.

Then I realized what I had just said.

-Stupid, idiota!

She looked confused at me.

-Principessa?

- Sorry. I'm Italian… Principessa means princess.

She smiled and she had a dazzling smile.

-Thank you. Here, drink. You'll feel better.

- Thank you Miss – I said while drinking slowly.

I then got back at the questions that were going through my mind.

-Excuse me, but where is Corin? How long have I been out? How long have I been without drinking any blood? And where am I?

The dazzling girl said:

-Corin? Oh, the girl with the black hair. She is fine; she's currently at my coven's place. Don't worry. She will be fine. You have been out for at least two weeks. As for the time you have been without drinking blood, at least two weeks. And we are currently in Ireland. May I know your name sir? And how did you get here?

- Am… My name is Afton. And that is a long story... What is your name Miss?

- Maggie. Please tell me? – She asked with a childish but cute expression. I couldn't resist her face. I sighed.

- Very well. I am Afton Volturi and I recently escaped from there. You know them, right?

She nodded and I continued.

-Aro found me when I was arriving home from a late party. The night was dark and cold, perfect for the creatures of the night to be out. I heard something from where I was and started running home, but I felt someone pushing me through the ground and biting my neck. Then I spent three days of an excruciating pain and when I stopped being in pain I was in a place I didn't know, that later I learned it was Volterra. I then was mated to a girl named Chelsea until I recently broke our bond. I had been with them since I was changed. They are basically what I know from the world. My human memories are fuzzy… and I only have flashes of it. I got here by roaming around the world for a while. I don't know for how long.

Maggie nodded.

- I see. Don't worry, if they come for you and Corin, we'll fight. Come on now Afton, I'm sure my coven wants to meet you.

- Thank you – I said and waited for her to start walking.

**A:N: So what did you think? Please read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3-Forgiveness

**A: N: I don't own Twilight. Thank you for all people that reviewed the last chapter. Here goes the second chapter. Hope you'll like it. **

Maggie's POV

I started walking towards my coven's house with Afton behind me. He was just beautiful. His black hair appeared to shine and he was tall, but what drew my attention the most were his eyes, a lot brighter than mine. Both of us remained quiet along the way. A lot was running through my mind, but I ignored the thoughts in my mind. I opened the door for Afton to let him walk in first, but when he said he wouldn't walk in before I did; I walked in first and then let him in. Then I led him to the living room where my coven awaited us.

When I arrived to the living room I said:

-Afton, meet my coven. My coven includes Liam, Siobhan, the leader of the coven, Tamara and Caitlyn, my sisters and Adrian and Dante, my brothers.

- It's nice to meet you – Afton said, appearing to be uncomfortable.

I then waited to everyone's reactions. Caitlyn smiled softly and Tamara smiled sweetly.

Liam said:

-Back at you.

Siobhan said:

-Welcome to my coven, Afton.

Adrian spoke with a laugh.

-Hell yeah! Two more people for our coven.

I saw Afton smile slightly at this, but his smile disappeared when Dante left the room, saying nothing. I sighed. My brother Dante hated the Volturi because he was once tortured by them. I couldn't blame him, really. Still, I was more forgiving than him. See, the Volturi made me watch what they have done to Dante. But if they both escaped the Volturi, it was because they wanted a new life, and they deserved a second chance. Then I shivered as I remembered what they have done to Dante.

_Flashback on_

_I was staring at my brother since Jane was forcing me to look. Whenever I tried to look away or close my eyes she would use her power on me, making me feel excruciating pain._

_Soon I just looked at him, too weak to take Jane's power once again, blaming myself for what was happening to me. If I hadn't run to the woods, upset, he wouldn't have followed me and we wouldn't have been caught. It was my fault he was suffering._

_I have lost count of how long we have been there, but I could feel my throat burn, so I assumed we have been there for at least two or three weeks. Two or three weeks where we were starving. They didn't feed us. I then watched as Aro burnt some parts of my brother's body, biting my lip so I wouldn't scream._

_Flashback off_

I woke up from my memories by hearing someone calling me. When I looked at the person that was calling me I noticed it was Corin.

-Could I talk to you Maggie?

- Of course – I said.

- I remember you… You were at Volterra once, right? I remember you and Dante… I'm so sorry I couldn't help you two… I've never agreed with what they were doing. Neither Afton did… Dante and you haven't done anything wrong – Corin said, looking ashamed.

I knew she wasn't lying in the utilization of my power.

-I know Corin. No hard feelings. I've forgiven the Volturi long ago… But the same hasn't happened with him. So I suggest you give him some time… - I whispered the last two sentences.

-I understand- Corin said.

Then I heard footsteps heading towards the room. I could tell it was Dante coming in, by the way he walked. I knew he would just walk in without even knocking at the door. He slammed the door against the wall, making Corin jump slightly.

-Volturi girl – He said- Get out of here, I want to speak to my sister.

I frowned.

-Dante! That's enough! It's been a hundred years since you've been tortured. Corin will stay here if she wants to.

I shut up, regretting what I had just said. He was staring at me in shock. Then I noticed the pain in his eyes. I sighed:

-Sorry Dante…

I watched as my brother left the room, hurt and mad, without saying another word to me or Corin. Damn it! When would I learn to shut my mouth?!

I looked back at Corin, who was looking rather uncomfortable. She said:

-I'm sorry Maggie. I… I must go now.

I nodded and watched her going out of the room.

**A: N: So what did you think? Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Death

**A: N: I don't own Twilight. Thank you to all that read and reviewed my previous chapter! Here goes another one. Hope you enjoy. **

**Jacob's POV:**

I froze when I heard Bella's heart stop beating. No… This couldn't be happening… My best friend was… I couldn't say the goddamn word. I let silent tears fall down from my eyes and I ran outside once I stopped being in shock. There I sat on the ground, and I kept crying, but now not quietly. The world had stopped spinning for me, there was nothing holding me down now.

I saw Leah and Seth nearby, but I ignored them. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I don't know how long I have been there crying, but after a while I stood up and walked inside the house to the living room where Rosalie was with the baby that had killed my best friend.

How could I ever like or even love the baby that had killed my reason to live? Before I could think of something else I felt a bond connecting me to the baby. She had become the new reason to my existence. I knew I had imprinted right away and kneeled down in front of her.

I felt dazed by a couple of minutes. Then I stood up slowly, still taken aback.

5 days had passed and today was Bella's funeral. I still didn't believe she was gone, and how time quickly flew by. The numbness and pain I was constantly feeling didn't seem to wear off.

I walked up to Leah and asked:

-Leah, will you stay with Renesmee? After all you weren't very close to Bella to go to the funeral… And that way we won't have to explain the existence of a baby to the humans.

She sighed.

-Okay.

I walked out of the room I was in so that I would get dressed to go to the funeral. Once I was ready I saw the Cullens ready to leave and walked outside the house followed by them.

Once I arrived to the place where the funeral would be I sat down feeling numb and watching mind absently the people all dressed in black that were slowly arriving.

I noticed Seth walking up to me by the corner of my eye and sitting next to me. Even him, normally happy, was blue since Bella's death. I said:

-Look at Bella's parents. They are really heartbroken…

-Yeah… - He said – And so is Edward. I have never seen him this way…

No matter how much I hated Edward, I had to agree with him.

The funeral was really sad. I watched everyone's reactions. Bella's parents were crying and Esme and Alice were sobbing. Some of Bella's friends were crying. Edward was looking at the ground and Carlisle was sad. Seth had some tears falling down his face. I had never seen him cry. As for me, I felt numb. I couldn't feel a thing.

I just wanted to go home and forget all of this.


End file.
